


M O R T A L

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Fights, Fugitives, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Seratus lima puluh undangan, keluarga dua belah pihak, dan staff gereja mengiringi langkah gadis itu dengan senyuman tulus serta pujian baik bisik dalam hati maupun gumam pelan di mulut mengenai begitu anggunnya si pengantin wanita kali ini. BokuAka fic. Shounen Ai. M for other reason.





	M O R T A L

Keiji diam. Memang itulah yang biasanya dilakukan pria di atas altar ketika melihat si wanita berjalan diantar walinya kepada si lelaki, bukan? Mata hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat ia yang dibalut gaun putih bersih itu. Yukie adalah gadis yang manis. Ia jelita, tentu saja. Rambut merah keunguannya kali itu digelung rapi ke belakang. Memperlihatkan telinganya yang memakai anting mungil hadiah dari ibu Keiji. Di sisi kepalanya penyemat berbentuk bunga sederhana namun bagus menghiasi, tak melepaskan tudung kepala tipis yang hampir menutupi seluruh rambutnya.

Seratus lima puluh undangan, keluarga dua belah pihak, dan staff gereja mengiringi langkah gadis itu dengan senyuman tulus serta pujian baik bisik dalam hati maupun gumam pelan di mulut mengenai begitu anggunnya si pengantin wanita kali ini. Resepsi dan akad mereka tidak mewah, sederhana namun tampak khidmat meskipun dipersiapkan dengan begitu terburu-buru. Keiji bisa melihat ibunya yang mulai meneteskan air mata, ayahnya yang tersenyum bahagia, dan kakaknya, Wakatoshi Ushijima—ia mengganti nama belakangnya dan ikut nama keluarga istrinya—yang sama sekali tak memperlihatkan ekspresi khusus. Pun ia tahu. Keiji tahu bahwa laki-laki itu merasa puas. Anaknya ia gendong sementara istrinya, kakak ipar Keiji—putri dari seorang pelatih tim voli nasional Jepang—menggandeng tangan besar kakaknya. Wajah cantiknya penuh haru bahagia. Keiji mendecih pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Di dalam hatinya, ia mengingini langkah si gadis untuk tetap jalan di tempat dan takkan pernah sampai kepadanya. Ia tak ingin ini terjadi. Keiji tak menginginkan ini.

“Keiji _kun_.” Tangan Yukie lembut menyentuh lengannya. Dan untuk sekali itu Keiji menyadari ia sendiri menangisi keberadaannya di atas altar itu. Pun pengantin wanitanya telah ada di depannya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis dan begitu penuh pengertian, Keiji tak mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Jika ia mencintai Yukie, air matanya adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Namun cintanya bukan di atas sini. Ia meratap, sakit. Ia sangat gusar.

Sekali lagi ditatapnya senyuman Yukie. Keiji merasa ragu, ia takut berbalik menghadap pendeta yang ada di belakangnya. Ia tak ingin ini terjadi. Keiji tak menyukai ini dan Yukie tahu itu.

“Aku mengerti, Keiji _kun_.” Seolah ia ingin mengulang dan menegaskan lagi apa yang telah Keiji lihat di mata dan senyumnya, “Pergilah. Aku tak apa-apa.”

Bibir tipisnya ia gigiti dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memerah padam, air matanya makin deras mengaliri kedua pipi kuning langsatnya. Ia angkat tangan Yukie yang masih memegangi lengannya, dikecup pelan tepat di atas jemari gadis itu sebelum membisikkan, “Maaf.”

Yukie mengangguk. Dilihat Keiji matanya berkaca. Air itu ditahan oleh entah apa di sana, di pelupuk kecil itu. Pun Keiji tak ingin tahu itu. Mungkin karena perasaan bersalah karena tahu telah menyakiti hati gadis itu, menghancurkan hari suci mereka. Mungkin karena cinta bungsu Akaashi itu bukan untuknya. Atau entah ‘mungkin’ yang mana. Keiji membelai lembut pipi Yukie sekali lagi, menatap kakaknya yang ada di bangku lagi sebelum melangkah turun dan berlari keluar. Seluruh orang yang mengisi aula gereja itu berseru penuh kejut, dan entah apalagi yang terjadi, Keiji tak mempedulikannya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, pergi dari tempat itu sesegeranya.

.:::.

Kotaro menyapu keringat. Wajahnya tercoreng noda yang menempel di tangannya dan tubuhnya berbau oli. Mata emas itu menyipit saat mesin mobil yang baru ia perbaiki dinyalakan dan digas sedalam mungkin tanpa si pengemudi ingat untuk mematikan lampu depan. Si perak mengumpat, ia pukul kap mobil itu sambil menggerutu.

“Mataku bisa buta tahu!”

“Maaf. Maaf.” Tetsuro keluar dari mobil setelah puas mengetahui kondisi mesin mobil. Ia melemparkan handuk ke kepala kawan peraknya dan tersenyum tipis, “Tidak bermaksud.”

Kotaro mengusapkan handuk itu berkali-kali di wajahnya, menghilangkan keringat dan oli yang tercoret di sana. Ini baru jam sebelas siang dan ia sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Namun menghabiskan waktu untuk memperbaiki dan memfokuskan pikiran pada benda satu itu tidak membuatnya berhenti frustasi. Ia mendesah nyaring saat duduk dan membiarkan punggungnya menyandar pada dinding.

Pemilik mobil telah ditelepon dan datang lima menit kemudian. Tetsuro yang mengurus seluruh administrasi dan pembayaran itu, memberikan waktu Kotaro untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah menguraskan tenaga sejak subuh untuk bekerja. Mata emas itu jelas dilihatnya sayup dan tatapannya seringkali nanar. Tetsuro memasang tanda ‘istirahat makan siang’ di depan bengkel sebelum kembali pada kawan peraknya.

“Kau yakin tidak datang ke pernikahan Akaashi, _bro_?”

“Jika Wakatoshi _kun_ melihat wajahku di sana—” Suara itu terdengar getir, “—aku yakin aku akan dibunuhnya.” Kotaro menerima sebotol air dingin yang dijulurkan Tetsuro, menenggaknya dengan tak sabar. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin bir dingin, namun masih terlalu siang untuk minum alkohol meskipun jiwanya merasa itulah waktu yang pas untuk mabuk. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya yang terasa aneh dan asin dan ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit. “Dan aku juga benci ada di sana.”

“Yah—” Tetsuro mengangkat pundak. Ia berbalik, tak mau menatap wajah kawannya yang kini memerah. Bukan karena usapan handuknya yang terlalu keras, namun emosi yang dipendamnya terlalu panas. Mendidihkan matanya dan membuat mata emas itu berair tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Kotaro menangis di bengkel mereka yang sepi. Kawan hitamnya meninggalkan si perak sendirian, memberinya waktu menumpahkan amarah dan sedih yang memuncak.

Kotaro meratap. Tangisannya tidak sunyi, nyaring seperti bayi. Dihantamnya dinding berkali-kali. Air mata yang sudah sejak dulu ia pendam tanpa ia tahu mengapa tak bisa ia tahan lagi kini, dan ia makin meradang. Ia benci Tetsuro mengungkit-ungkit Keiji hari ini. Dan ia benci mengingat Wakatoshi yang begitu kuasa mengambil Keiji darinya.

Bibirnya merah dan berdarah karena ia gigit begitu kuat. Dirinya ditahan agar tak menyebutkan nama itu, nama yang pergi dari hidupnya tanpa ia mau. Gigi-giginya membikin sakit bibir, namun sakit itu tidak seperih hatinya. Ia terluka luar dalam, perih dan robek rasanya seluruh tubuh, hancur berkeping dunianya.

Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Keiji, dan Wakatoshi tak menyukai itu.

“Keiji.”

Bisik itu lepas sekali dari mulutnya dan ia menyesali hal itu. Ia meraung. Panggilan itu tidak berakhir dan membuatnya menderita. “Keiji. Keiji. Keiji.”

Tetsuro menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke saku setelah membalas pesan Kozume. Ia mendesah berat ketika mendengar bantingan entah apa di tempat Kotaro beristirahat. Ia merasa bersalah, ia seharusnya tidak menyebutkan nama Keiji Akaashi. Terlebih lagi di hari ini. Tentang pernikahannya pula. Untuk sekali itu si hitam jabrik merasa begitu bodoh dan tak bernyali untuk menenangkan raungan kawannya yang telah hancur hatinya itu.

“Kuro.”

Kozume menepuk bahunya ketika kekasihnya itu terpekur di meja kasir. Tipis senyuman Tetsuro dan menyambut plastik yang diulurkan Kozume padanya, “Apa ini?”

“Vitamin. Sejak semalam kau terlihat pucat.” Kozume menoleh ke pintu sekali sebelum kembali pada Tetsuro, “Bokuto juga. Berikan untuknya juga.”

Kali ini tangan Kozume yang diambil Tetsuro dan diciuminya jemari si pemuda pirang, “Terima kasih. Untuk kali ini kau peduli padaku.”

“Tidak juga.” Kozume menarik tangannya dan duduk di kursi tamu di depan meja kasir, “Aku hanya tidak suka mengurusmu jika kau sakit nanti.” Pemuda pirang itu diam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata dengan nada pelan, “Dan aku tidak terlalu suka melihatmu yang harus mengurus Bokuto jika ia sakit. Harusnya itu tugas Akaashi.”

Senyuman tipis Tetsuro bergetar sekali menyadari kemanisan Kozume yang merasa cemburu. Ia masih mendengar seruan lirih Kotaro dari ruang istirahat, dan ia yakin Kozume pun mendengarnya. Karena itu ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kondisi si perak itu. Matanya hanya tertuju lurus pada si pirang yang sudah memegang tabletnya lagi dan berkonsentrasi pada entah apa yang ia mainkan kini.

Ia masih terus memandangi Kozume kala sebuah sedan masuk ke garasi bengkel tiba-tiba dan membuat kekesalan kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

“Hey, _Bro_ —” Tetsuro berdiri dan menghampiri mobil itu dengan muak, mengetuk kaca pintu pengemudi sekuat mungkin, “—kau tidak melihat tanda tutup di depan?”

Amarahnya memupus dalam sedetik kala Wakatoshi keluar dan menatap bengkel mereka dengan geram. Matanya liar dan mencari-cari sebelum kembali pada si hitam jabrik dan memberinya pelototan tajam, “Mana adikku?”

“Apa maksudmu?” Amarah yang semula hilang karena kejut, membuncah tiba-tiba. Tetsuro balik memelototi mata hijau Wakatoshi, “Kau mau mencari alasan untuk ribut di sini?”

Tubuh Wakatoshi jauh lebih besar, dan tangannya begitu panjang. Menarik kerah baju Tetsuro bukan hal yang sulit baginya dan ia menggeram, “Aku tahu Bokuto sialan itu membawa lari adikku. Sekarang katakan padaku mana dia? Aku akan membunuhnya.”

“Kau takkan membunuhku dan takkan bisa, Wakatoshi.” Kotaro keluar dengan cepat kala menyadari keributan yang didengarnya di bengkel. Dengan cepat ia telah berdiri di depan si sulung Akaashi dan memandangnya tajam, “Mau apa kau kemari?”

Pegangan di kerah Tetsuro terlepas seketika Kotaro telah ada di dekatnya dan langsung berubah menjadi kepal yang meninju wajah si perak dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda itu terhempas dua langkah ke belakang dengan pipi yang memerah. Tatapan emas itu terlihat muak dan berencana membalas. Namun Wakatoshi jauh lebih cepat dan kembali menghantam pipi yang sebelahnya lagi dengan penuh murka. Ia berteriak, “MANA ADIKKU, BANGSAT?!”

Kotaro terjengkang sebentar sebelum berdiri cepat dengan marah. Ia balas berteriak di depan wajah Wakatoshi, “KAU TELAH MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU, BRENGSEK! KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA PERGI DARI SINI!”

“Huh, jadi Akaashi _kun_ kabur?”

Gumaman Kozume makin membuat berang Wakatoshi. Ia meninju perut Kotaro sekali dan berhasil membuat si perak tersungkur sebelum berjalan cepat ke satu-satunya pintu penghubung bengkel dengan ruangan lainnya di belakang. Matanya awas ke setiap sudut tempat itu, membanting pintu-pintu lemari dan loker, beranggapan sang adik bersembunyi. Melempar segala meja dan benda lain yang memiliki kolong pun terlihat bertumpuk. Pun tendangannya pada pintu kamar mandi begitu kuat dan membuat engsel tuanya lepas dan terlempar ke dalam bak mandi.

Tak ada Keiji di sana, dan itu membuat Wakatoshi begitu gusar. Kala ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Kotaro ada di luarnya dan ia tak mampu mengantisipasi hantaman kuat si perak di wajahnya. Terjengkang kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan ia merasa hidungnya patah. Bau amis dan asin darah ia rasa berasal dari hidungnya dan Wakatoshi berdiri dengan cepat, menendang si perak dengan kuat.

“Kau brengsek.” Suaranya dalam dan berat. Kotaro tergeletak kesakitan di lantai dan kakinya kembali menendang perut pemuda itu, “Dimana kau menyembunyikan adikku, brengsek?”

Kotaro diam. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan dengan penuh kebencian menatap Wakatoshi di atasnya sebelum dadanya kembali ditendang orang itu. “Aku tahu kalian merencanakan ini untuk membuatku malu di depan semua orang, bukan?”

Tetsuro ada di sana, dan ia dengan cepat mendorong tubuh besar Wakatoshi. Membuat tubuh itu goyah ke samping dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai. Tetsuro memelotot dan Kozume segera melerai ketiganya dengan kesal, “Berhenti, Ushijima _san_.

“Kau mungkin beranggapan Akaashi _kun_ kemari, tapi kami tak tahu apa-apa. Tak ada dia di sini dan sekalipun Bokuto yang membawanya pergi, dia tak mungkin ada di sini.”

“Aku tahu akal busuk orang itu. Aku tahu dia yang membawa pergi Keiji.”

“AKU TAK TAHU APA-APA, BANGSAT!” Dada Kotaro ditendang Ushijima lagi dan membuat si perak terbatuk lebih parah. Tetsuro mendorong tubuh besar orang itu lagi dan Kozume segera membantu Kotaro untuk segera bangun dan menjauhkannya dari laki-laki itu.

“Kumohon kau pergi dari sini, Ushijima _san_. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika kau tidak segera angkat kaki.”

Ekspresi wajah Wakatoshi terlihat berang, namun ia bungkam selama sesaat. Tatapannya tajam kepada Kotaro, seolah berharap mampu menghabisi orang itu hanya dengan pelototannya.

“Kau—” Telunjuknya mengacung ke depan si perak, “—aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena kau telah menculik adikku, homo bedebah. Kau akan tahu rasa.”

Bantingan pintu pemisah garasi dan ruang belakang sangat nyaring dan ketiganya tidak lagi melihat Wakatoshi setelah itu. Deru nyaring sedan meyakinkan mereka bahwa orang itu sudah pergi setelah menghancurberantakkan bengkel mereka.

“Bangsat!” Kotaro menendang kaleng oli yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya memegangi pipi kirinya yang jauh lebih memar daripada pipi yang sebelahnya, namun luka terdalam adalah di dadanya. Ia babak belur, namun ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. Keijinya.

Diambilnya handuk yang ia pakai tadi dan membersihkan darah, keringat, dan liur yang ada di wajahnya dengan sembarangan. Matanya memejam kala merasakan sakit pada lebam yang ia sentuh, tapi merasa kembali pulih saat berkata, “Aku akan mencari Keiji.”

“Jangan bodoh. Kau terluka.” Tetsuro membelalak. Dipeganginya pundak si perak agar tidak beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangan itu ditangkis dengan kuat. Mata emas itu tidak memperlihatkan kesakitan, namun tekad dan kemauan yang dahsyat. “Aku akan mencarinya. Dan jika benar Keiji lari, maka kami akan kabur berdua.”

Tangannya mencari-cari jaket yang berserakan di lantai dengan kain dan lap yang diberantakkan Wakatoshi tadi. Memakainya dengan terburu-buru tanpa ingat bahwa tubuhnya mungkin cedera, sebelum berlari keluar tanpa bisa dicegah dua kawannya.

“Orang bodoh itu.”

.::.

Ia tersungkur. Ketergesa-gesaan membuatnya tak memperhatikan kerikil di jalurnya dan ia terjatuh, menggelinding di rerumputan pinggir kanal. Keiji mengumpat. Berlari dengan sepatu pantofel bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dicengkramnya rerumputan dengan kesal sebelum menyadari perih di kakinya.

“Ah,” ia mendesah. Di setiap ujung kelingking kakinya lecet dan bagian atas tumitnya memerah. Keiji mengurut kedua kakinya dengan pelan, dan baru dirasanya gerah yang mengganggu di tubuh yang tertutupi jas putihnya. Ia terlentang di atas rerumputan, menatap langit di atasnya, mendengar aliran pelan air di bawahnya. Sudah cukup yakin ia telah jauh dari rumahnya, bahkan mungkin ini di batas kota. Keiji tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya kala ia berlari.

Begitu ingin ia mendatangi Kotaro, memeluk orang itu dan takkan mau melepaskannya lagi untuk selamanya. Pun ia sendiri yakin Kotarolah yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang didatangi kakaknya sehingga pikiran itu ia singkirkan untuk sementara.

Ia tak membawa dompet atau apapun. Tak sempat pula Keiji pergi ke apartemennya karena takut orang tuanya akan mencarinya ke sana atau orang yang ia kenal akan segera menahannya dan melaporkannya pada Wakatoshi hingga ia diserahkan lagi pada orang itu. Keiji benci berbagai kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan, membuatnya terdesak dan untuk sekali itu ia tak tahu harus kemana untuk menyembunyikan diri dari keluarganya.

Keiji bangun, terduduk. Memeluk dua lututnya yang tertekuk dan perasaan rindu yang membuncah di dadanya membuatnya menangis. Ia tersedu sunyi, menyembunyikan wajah merananya di antara pelukannya sendiri dan berbisik pelan, “Bokuto _san_.”

Keiji Akaashi tak bisa terus menerus berada di tempat itu. Ia harus segera bangun dan menguatkan dirinya lagi. Dua menit nestapa, ia menghapus basah di mata merahnya. Sepatunya ia ikat dan tak dipakainya dan jas putihnya ia lepas. Bertelanjang kaki berlari ke suatu tempat yang semula ia takut untuk datangi.

Meskipun beresiko, ia akan tetap menemui Kotaronya. Dia memiliki mobil, jadi mereka bisa segera pergi dari sana sebelum kakaknya datang. Sesungguhnya ia benci pilihan itu, namun diakuinya, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain itu. Si perak mungkin tidak mau kabur bersamanya, atau bahkan mungkin setelah mengalami semua kenyataan pahit selama ini, Kotaro berpikir untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pasangan homo takkan pernah bisa diterima di dunia ini dan merelakan Keiji agar tetap bisa bersama dengan dunia. Kotaro terkadang memiliki pemikiran bodoh namun praktis dan realis. Terkadang juga pilihan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membuat Keiji sebal pada orang itu.

Atau mungkin bahkan—Keiji merinding membayangkannya—Kotaro tak sanggup lagi mencintai si bungsu Akaashi karena tak kuat pada tekanan yang selama ini ia dapatkan.

Itu adalah pikiran bodoh, Keiji mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jika Kotaro tak mencintainya lagi, Keiji tak tahu harus apa lagi pada hidupnya.

Ia terengah-engah kala tangannya berhasil menggapai tepian pintu garasi bengkel yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Disapunya keringat di keningnya sebelum masuk.

“Bokuto _san_!”

Tetsuro sedang merapikan tumpukan ban ketika si hitam muncul. Mata cokelatnya membelalak menatap sosok kelelahan pemuda itu. “Akaashi?! Kenapa kau di sini?”

Seruan Tetsuro membuat Kozume keluar dari ruang belakang dan sama terkejutnya menemu si hitam yang kini berantakan. Keiji tak menjawab, mata hijaunya nanar menatap bengkel yang berantakan. Bibirnya ia gigiti kuat-kuat, ia ketakutan atas dugaannya sendiri. “Kenapa tempat ini, Kuroo _san_? Wakato—” ia bahkan tak sanggup menyebut nama kakaknya sendiri, “—dia kemari? Bokuto _san_. Mana Bokuto _san_?”

Kondisi tempat itu sudah membenarkan dugaan bungsu Akaashi itu. Wakatoshi mungkin orang yang tenang dan terlihat penuh wibawa. Namun Keiji tahu betul bagaimana jika orang itu murka. Ia akan melupakan kebijaksanaannya dan selalu mengandalkan kekuatannya. Kotaro terluka kala terakhir kali Wakatoshi memaksanya untuk pulang dulu itu. Dan ia khawatir hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi pada yang terkasih. Suaranya bergetar kala mengulang, “Mana Bokuto _san_ , Kuroo _san_? Kozume?”

“Ia pergi. Ia mencarimu—” Keiji tak menyadari ketidakhadiran mobil Bokuto yang biasanya di parkir di depan bengkel, “—Akaashi. Duduklah. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan.”

Ia menangkis pegangan Tetsuro pada lengannya, “Aku ingin segera menemui Bokuto _san_. Kemana dia pergi? Kami harus segera pergi dari sini.”

“Aku akan segera menelpon Bokuto, jadi kau beristirahatlah.” Kozume meyakinkan si hitam. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir dan menekan nomor telepon si perak.

Bengkel itu sunyi, sehingga bunyi nada dering ponsel Bokuto di ruang belakang pun bisa terdengar hingga ke depan, dan ketiga orang yang menyadari hal itu sama-sama mengumpat. Kesal dan sebal pada kecerobohan Kotaro.

“Aku akan mencarinya.” Keiji berdiri. Dilemparkannya pantofel dan jas yang sedari tadi menjadi bebannya dan bersiap pergi. Pun Tetsuro menahannya dengan kesal dan berkata, “Tidak. Dia akan kembali. Jadi kau tunggulah di sini.”

“Tapi kakakku akan kemari.”

“Dia sudah kemari tadi. Dia tidak akan datang lagi.” Tetsuro bersikeras. Matanya memelotot membalas tatapan panik mata hijau di depannya, “Kau beristirahatlah di sini.”

“Aku tahu kakakku, Kuroo _san_. Dia akan kemari lagi. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini.”

Tetsuro kesal karena tak bisa menghadapi kekeraskepalaan si hitam itu meskipun Kotaro jauh lebih keras kepala lagi, namun kali ini tatapan mata hijau itu jauh lebih keras daripada biasanya. Keiji tetap memaksa untuk berdiri dan pergi dan Tetsuro mengalah. “Kau membawa ponselmu? Tidak?”

“Mereka akan melacak posisiku dengan mudah dengan ponsel.” Keiji adalah orang yang cerdas sehingga Tetsuro tidak terkejut mendengarkan jawaban itu darinya. Balasnya, “Kalau begitu, kau bawalah ponsel Bokuto. Aku akan segera menghubungimu jika dia kembali dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh.”

“Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bagaimana?” Keiji kesal karena Tetsuro terlalu mengaturnya. Kozume masuk dan mengambilkan ponsel yang ditinggal si perak serta sepatu orang itu untuk dipakai Keiji. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Keiji, karena mereka ingat orang ini cukup pintar untuk menyadari keputusan-keputusan bodoh yang mungkin akan diambilnya.

“Semoga kalian segera bertemu. Aku benci dengan kisah-kisah basi orang yang tidak bisa dipertemukan.” Itu kalimat terakhir Tetsuro sebelum Keiji kembali pergi dari bengkel mereka.

.::.

                “Sial.” Kotaro membanting pintu mobilnya. Keiji tidak ada di apartemennya, tidak juga di kediaman semua teman-temannya yang ia tahu. Ia juga mencoba pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, mengira mungkin Akaashi pergi ke sana, namun apartemennya kosong. Perasaan Kotaro gusar, ia memijiti kepalanya yang pusing karena dipaksa berpikir terlalu keras. “Kau dimana, sayang?”

                Tangannya meraih dasbor, mencoba mengambil ponselnya di sana. Namun tak ada apapun dan ia ingat bahwa kemarin mobilnya dibersihkan Tetsuro. Ada kemungkinan orang itu membawa keluar ponselnya dan diletakkan di bengkel. Si perak mengumpat. Semenjak berpisah dengan Keiji, ia tak pernah lagi memegang ponselnya sendiri. Ia merasa siapapun yang menghubunginya—kecuali seorang Keiji Akaashi—tidak memiliki kepentingan berarti, sehingga ia sering mengabaikannya.

Ia terpuruk. Dahinya menempel di kemudi dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri selama semenit sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menyalakan mesin. Keijinya ada di luar sana, entah dimana. Dan ia tahu, pemuda itu sangat membutuhkannya.

Hujan rintik kala Kotaro keluar dari kompleks apartemennya dan hati Kotaro makin gelisah saat melihat awan hitam yang membumbung rendah di langit. Mungkin akan ada badai, dan Bokuto benci itu. Ia makin benci saat lama terdiam ia merasakan perih di dadanya. Bekas tendangan kuat Wakatoshi membekas di kausnya, dan baru disadari Kotaro bahwa dia sangat babak belur. Sakit di pipinya sedikit mengganggunya dan ia kesal pada hujan yang makin lebat sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Tirai itu sangat tebal, makin lama makin membutakannya. Tak ada manusia yang bernyali untuk berada di luar sana tanpa pelindung apapun. Dan Kotaro mengamini hal itu, Keiji pasti berteduh di suatu tempat. Kedinginan. Dan ia sebal pada bayangannya.

Kebutaannya selama sedetik hilang kala petir menyambar. Kemudian kilat kembali menyala tak lama kemudian. Dan seterusnya hujan ditemani oleh halilintar yang menyambar dunia berkali-kali. Kotaro gemetaran. Ia ketakutan pada sesuatu, dan di pikirannya hanya ada Keiji. Ia harus segera menemukan pemuda itu. Tapi kemana ia harus mencari lagi?

Mungkinkah Keiji datang ke bengkelnya saat ia pergi?

Bisa jadi. Bahkan besar kemungkinan Keijinya sedang berteduh di sana. Pemuda itu pasti melihat awan mendung itu dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di tempat tertutup. Keiji Akaashi cukup pintar untuk mengetahui akan datang badai bahkan sebelum awan gelap menghadang.

Karena Keiji benci hujan. Dan ia takut pada petir.

Kotaro memutar balik kemudi mobilnya, kembali pulang. Ia sangat berharap Keijinya ada di sana, diselimuti sehangat mungkin oleh Tetsuro, diberi susu hangat oleh Kozume, dan mendengarkan apapun yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada petir yang sangat ia takuti. Ada terlintas ingatannya Keiji yang gemetaran seluruh tubuhnya meski mendengar kilat kecil dari kejauhan. Ia selalu memeluk kekasihnya itu kala badai datang, memberinya perasaan nyaman, membiarkan Keiji menyadari bahwa ia ada di sana. Menjaga si hitam dengan cintanya.

Tapi saat ini tak ada Kotaro kala badai ini menerpa. Dan Kotaro benci itu.

Mobilnya masuk begitu saja ke garasi bengkel dan ia tergesa-gesa membuka pintunya. Menemukan keterkejutan di mata kawannya dan ditanyai cepat, “ _Bro_ , kau tidak bertemu Akaashi?”

“Maksudmu Keiji kemari?”

“Dan dia pergi lagi. Dia mencarimu.” jawaban Kozume bertepatan dengan petir yang menggelegar di luar sana dan hal itu membawa tatapan horor di mata emas itu. Gigi Kotaro ia gemeretakkan dan dicengkramnya leher Tetsuro. Matanya melotot dan menatap murka kawan hitamnya, “Kenapa tidak kau tahan dia di sini, Tetsu? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh membiarkannya pergi?”

“Dia yang memaksa. Hei, lepaskan aku.” Tetsuro menampik tangan kawannya dan dengan kesal membalas tatapan berang si perak, “Aku sudah menahannya sebisaku. Dan kau… aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak membawa ponsel bodohmu itu, dungu!”

Kotaro kesal Tetsuro mengatainya dungu. Ia mungkin akan menampar kawannya itu jika Kozume tidak segera menengahi. “Hei, tenanglah. Akaashi _kun_ membawa ponselmu, Bokuto.”

Si perak mendecih. Ia menyambar telepon di dekat meja kasir dan menekan nomor ponselnya sendiri. Lama, namun tersambung ke kotak suara. Ponselnya mati dan itu makin membuat gusar Kotaro. Dilemparkannya gagang telepon dan ia kembali masuk ke mobil. Ia harus mencari Keijinya. Bukan tidak mungkin hitam ayunya itu tengah kedinginan dan ketakutan entah dimana.

Dan mendadak terpintas satu tempat di benaknya. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, juga menjadi tempat yang selalu didatangi Keiji selama ini. Perpustakaan kota.

Kotaro membawa mobilnya dengan cepat ke sana. Menembus badai, menghancurkan untuk sebentar tirai-tirai kelabu yang membikin buta penglihatan manusia. Halilintar yang bersahutan membuat Kotaro gelisah dan semakin gelisah. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari bengkelnya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya perjalanannya sangat panjang kali ini. Lama dan menyebalkan.

Kotaro memarkir mobilnya sembarangan, berlari cepat dari tempat parkir ke dalam perpustakaan. Hujan yang menyiramnya begitu menyakiti kulit yang terbuka. Seperti ribuan jarum yang berkali-kali menjahiti tubuhnya. Berat, dingin, dan perih.

Dan di tengah kesakitan itu Bokuto melihatnya. Tersungkur di dalam kotak telepon, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata Kotaro menjadi lebih tajam meski dibatasi oleh tirai kelabu yang menyakitkannya. Kakinya segera berlari secepat mungkin, menembus lebatnya hujan, melawan kekhawatiran yang makin menakutinya.

“Keiji!” Kotaro mengetuk kaca kotak telepon sekuat mungkin. Suaranya kalah keras dari berisik teriakan angin dan debur hujan yang merindu tanah. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk kacanya, berulang. Ia tersiksa melihat Keijinya meringkuk lemah di dalam kotak kecil itu. Tembus pandang, tidak kedap suara. Membuat kasihnya itu makin menderita dengan percikan api dari langit dan gemuruh gegar dirgantara di atas sana. “KEIJI!”

Pemuda itu tidak mengacuhkannya, Kotaro makin merana menyadari ketakutan si hitam. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kotaknya, namun terkunci. Dihantamkannya tubuhnya berkali-kali ke kaca kotak telepon, namun tetap bergeming, tak ada tanda kerusakan apapun.

“KEIJI!”

Kotaro mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, berteriak semampunya memanggil yang ketakutan itu. Ia mengumpati hujan, menyumpahi gelegar guntur, dan mengutuk kekuatan kotak yang tertutup dan mengurung Keiji di dalamnya itu.

“Keiji? Sayang.” Kotaro membungkuk tepat menghadap Keiji yang masih meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan lutut. Kotaro khawatir ia pingsan. Tidak, Kotaro segera menghapus segala kemungkinan buruk yang membayangi pikirannya. Mata emasnya terus menatap si hitam yang basah kuyup dan gemetaran itu. Ia sangat ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Terkutuklah kotak kaca ini.

“Keiji.” Kotaro kembali mengetuk kaca di depan si hitam dengan keras. Berkali-kali. Dan ia berhembus gembira kala kepala itu terangkat, namun meringis dan menderita kemudiaan melihat wajah Keiji yang memerah. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya terluka, ada bekas gigitan di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, bukan saja kedinginan, pun ketakutanlah hal yang membikinnya lemah. Mata hijau itu menatap Kotaro dengan tak percaya, memperlihatkan binar bahagia dan segera membuka pintu kotaknya. Tubuh lemahnya disambut Kotaro dengan pelukan penuh rindu dan sayang. Ia membaui tubuh basah kuyup itu, menangis di pundak Kotaro seperti layaknya anak kecil.

Desah lega menjadi napas Kotaro hingga seterusnya. Bisiknya, “Tak apa, sayang. Aku di sini. Tak apa.”

“Bokuto _san_. Bokuto _san_.” Bisikan itu terus menerus didengarnya, tepat di telinganya. Panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara yang begitu ia sukai, ia menyayangi segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Keiji.

Tubuh si hitam menegang dan bergetar kemudian kala halilintar kembali menyalak. Pelukannya pada Kotaro mengerat, dan Kotaro balas memeluknya dengan penuh sayang, “Ayo ke mobil. Kita ke mobil. Tidak apa, aku takkan melepaskanmu.”

Jalannya tertatih, pelan dan lambat. Ia berhenti dan ketakutan kala petir kembali menyambar, membuat Kotaro tersiksa. Seharusnya Keijinya tidak menemu ketakutan ini jika Tetsuro tetap menahan si hitam tetap di bengkel. Seharusnya Keijinya tidak menemu ketakutan ini jika Kotaro tidak meninggalkan ponselnya. Seharusnya Keijinya tidak menemu ketakutan ini jika Wakatoshi tidak mengambil Keiji darinya. Seharusnya Keijinya baik-baik saja jika terus bersamanya.

“Bokuto _san_.” Tangan Kotaro ditarik Keiji kala ia sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia seolah tak tahan lepas dari si perak meski hanya berpindah ke kursi pengemudi. Kotaro meradang melihat Keijinya yang kedinginan dan merana. Tubuhnya yang masih diguyur hujan deras dan menyakitkan seolah tidak ia rasakan, hanya pegangan lemah Keiji pada lengannya. Ia menunduk, mengecup bibir pucat itu dengan lembut dan membisikkan, “Tak apa, aku di sini,” kemudian.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku.”

Mata emas Kotaro menatap sedih hijau yang sayu itu. Ia masuk, menaiki paha Keiji dan memeluknya. Ditutupnya pintu di kursi penumpang dan ia ubah posisi kursi penumpang hingga sandarannya terjatuh ke belakang. Pelukan itu tak dilepasnya. Ia sangat merindukan Keiji, dan ia tahu, Keiji pun sangat menginginkannya.

.::.

“Aku akan mengisi bensin sebentar.” Kotaro melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, keluar dari mobil dan diiringi tatapan hijau Keiji dari kursi penumpang. Memar dan lebam di wajah Kotaro masih terlihat dan hal itu mengganggu si hitam. Ia bertekad, luka itu adalah luka terakhir yang akan didapatkan si perak dari kakaknya. Mereka akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari keluarganya. Hidup berbahagia berdua. Mereka mencoba pergi jauh ke utara, ke Hokkaido. Kotaro pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang yang tinggal di sana, dan mereka akan bersiap untuk hidup dalam ketenangan di sana.

Sebuah frontier masuk ke halaman pom bensin dan berhenti di depan stasiun pengisian di seberang mereka. Pengemudinya keluar, berjalan mendekat ke stasiun tempat mustang Bokuto berhenti dan dengan tiba-tiba letusan pistol terdengar. Dua kali. Dan dilihat Keiji Kotaro yang segera terjerembab ke tanah. Darah menggenangi lantai dan orang-orang yang ada di sana berteriak ngeri.

“Bokuto _san_!”

Si hitam keluar dengan tergesa, nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menghampiri si perak yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Matanya basah dan air matanya tak terhenti. Ditatapnya si bajingan yang telah membunuh kekasihnya dan terpekur. Ia mengenakan topi, sebagian wajahnya tertutup janggut palus, namun mata hijau itu dikenalinya dan membikinnya merinding, pucuk pistol ditujukan ke arah Keiji. Satu tembakan dan kepala si hitam berlubang.

“Aku tak pernah punya adik yang homo.”

**.::END::.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu milik Furudate Harucchin sensei. Adapun saya tiada ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan material dari peminjaman karakter yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Penulis tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematian Bokuto Kotaro dan Akaashi Keiji di fanfiksi ini /kabur /dibombardirbolavoli


End file.
